bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting to the Heart of the Matter
This article, , is the first of three one-shots featuring the force of Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori, Kentaro Hiroshi, Akiye, Hawke Kori and David Jones vs Oda Kōhai and his brothers: Kitsui Kōhai, Ichihara Kōhai, Nakajima Kōhai and Kurokawa Kōhai. ---- The plan was simple in theory at least. Kentaro would use his Shikai to reduce the mass of Akiye, Hawke, David and himself and Akiye would use her Kidō to completely hide their spiritual signatures. With the backup hidden Kenji and Kusaka would initially face Oda and his brother’s themselves two. Hopefully that would lull them into a false sense of security where Kentaro and company could then strike! Or so Kentaro hoped. If this plan – his plan – failed then his father and Kusaka would likely die. “Ready, Kusaka?” Kenji asked with a sideways glance. “Do you need to ask the question?” Kusaka answered. Kenji, clothed in classic black Shinigami garb and Kusaka, dressed in a pair of loose black chinos and a white shirt and black jacket, walked towards the building in Heisekai the Dragonforce’s intelligence suggested Oda was using as his base of operations. It was large and domed with supportive pillars for the ceiling. “Feel that?” Kusaka asked. “Yup,” The feeling of eyes watching their every movement the moment they walked under that dome was unmistakable. The duo cracked their necks and knuckles before Kenji clicked his fingers. The snap sound reverberated through the space multiple times. What took place afterwards made Kusaka laugh outright! “You announce our coming with a finger snap that rips away Kidō barriers? When did you create that?” “Just now, I think.” Kenji admitted. The five Kohai brothers where arrayed around the room in loose groups. Ichihara clothed in red armour over traditional black garb and Kitsui, wearing a white lab-like coat over white trousers, stood to the right. Nakajima, wearing a tattered beige trench coat with black trousers and boots, with Kurokawa in his ninja-esque black, stood to their left. Only Oda, wearing a combat vest and comfortable appearing grey trousers, stood alone. “Welcome, heroes!” Oda exclaimed. “Cut the shit.” Kusaka replied. With that Kusaka drew his Zanpakutō and made a solitary charge for Oda! As expected Kitsui and Nakajima intercepted him in close-quarters and Ichihara and Kurokawa attempted to strike from afar, which may have worked against normal opposition. Kenji had already proved he could face the four brothers alone. Kusaka was stronger. “Get… the… fuck… away!” Kusaka gave into the bloodlust of the Kori clan. He moved with easier grace, struck with heightened ferocity and went for the kill with every swing! He was a man possessed; so much so that Kenji hadn’t even budged to aid him yet. “Why merge the realms Oda?” Kenji asked. The two walked closer as Kusaka and the brothers fought, though to them the fight may as well have been happening miles away. Even when Kusaka appeared mere inches to Kenji’s right-hand side to divert an attack from Ichihara, Kenji didn’t flinch. “I mean, what’s the point of it all? You kill off a few million people with this little merger and then rule what remains? What’s your true goal?” “I seek to remove corruption.” Oda replied. “The realms have been festering for centuries now! Your own former home of Soul Society is a perfect example, as is my own home of Heisekai. Murdering the Quincy? Starting civil wars for the misguided goals of a few idiots who fancy themselves nobility? Ha! I will remake this world, Kenji, by building atop the ashes of the old!” “I don’t disagree with your views,” Kenji admitted, “only your methods. It’s for that reason I stand against you. So draw your sword and let us end this; one way or another.” “About time,” Kusaka, surrounded on four sides, whipped his Zanpakutō from side-to-side across his body with such blistering speed that he created a literal wall of blades! The four brothers who’d all closed for a simultaneous strike where sent flying, at which point Kusaka returned to Kenji’s side opposing Oda. He hadn’t suffered a scratch. “Your attack dogs lack teeth.” He goaded. “Thankfully… ours have them in spades.” Kentaro and Akiye appeared above the heads of the Kohai brothers, momentarily catching even Oda by surprise! Together they launched a solid two-footed lunching kick that impacted the larger Ichihara in the chest! The impact shattered his armour and sent him trailing backwards across the floor. Simultaneously David blasted Kurokawa into the floor with a series of Spirit Arrows whilst Hawke closed on both Kitsui and Nakajima with a double close line! “That’s real teamwork.” Kenji said chuckling. “Your brother’s lack that… but then they where never your brothers. Were they?” “You split your original soul five ways; the strongest portion you took for yourself.” Kusaka revealed. “You then created specialized bodies with different appearances. That’s why none of us recognized you the first time.” “… You’ve learned much.” Oda claimed. “Too much, I should think. They say knowledge is power… I say it’s a curse… a curse to be destroyed!” “Try us.” Kusaka dared. To be Continued. Next Story >.